¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?
by ArisaAri
Summary: La relación entre Miroku y Sango marxa bien, pero parece que algo preocupa a Sango, ¿será simple miedo o habrá otra razón escondida? Un fanfic de MirokuXSango y un poco de InuXKagome
1. Default Chapter

_Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic que publico "¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?" Es un fanfic de Sango y Miroku, pero también habrá un poco de Inuyasha y Kagome. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews n .n _

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, quizás más adelante aparezca uno inventado por mi, pero de momento no._

_

* * *

_

¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?

**Cap. 1**

**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no habían noticias de Naraku y nuestros jóvenes amigos decidieron regresar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Miroku empezaba a sentir algo especial por esa muchacha exterminadora que tantas veces le había abofeteado la cara. Le gustaba su carácter y cuando la veía sonriendo con el viento ondeando suavemente su pelo le parecía la chica más bella de todas. Como muchas otras veces Miroku se había quedado absorto mirando como Sango y Kagome conversaban animadamente mientras veían a Shippo y Kirara jugando. Inuyasha se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.**

Inuyasha: Miroku, últimamente... te pasas el rato... mirando a Kagome...

Miroku: No es a Kagome a quien miro

Inuyasha respiró aliviado, ya temía que su amigo le quitara a Kagome...

Inuyasha¿Entonces a quien miras es a Sango?

Miroku: ... Sango...

Inuyasha: y ¿por qué?

Miroku: Me pasa algo parecido a lo que te pasa a ti con Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso muy rojo: A MI NO ME PASA NADA CON KAGOME!

Miroku: venga hombre, no me vas a negar que te gusta Kagome.

Inuyasha ya no sabia que responder, ese tema era demasiado peligroso y decidió que sería mejor no decir nada.

Inuyasha: entonces ¿Sango te gusta?

Miroku: ... Gustar creo que es una palabra que expresa un sentimiento inferior a lo que siente mi corazón.

Inuyasha¿y por qué no se lo dices?

Miroku: Joven Inuyasha ¿qué cree que piensa Sango de mí?

Inuyasha¿Que eres un monje pervertido que sólo ves a las mujeres para hacer "eso" y que siempre vas detrás de las muchachas bellas para pedirles si quieren tener un hijo tuyo?

Miroku: Exacto. Y yo también pienso eso de mí, creo que no soy el hombre más apropiado para ella y nunca la podré hacer feliz.

Cuando Miroku acabó de decir esto se levantó y antes de que su amigo pudiera decir nada más se fue.

Miroku: Voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Mientras una bella muchacha que prestaba más atención a los movimientos de Miroku y su expresión algo triste que a su amiga vio como Miroku se iba.

Sango: Oye Kagome¿tu sabes si le pasa algo al joven Miroku?

Kagome se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía y tenía la mirada posada en Miroku.

Kagome: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea pero si que es cierto que desde hace un tiempo lo noto un poco triste, cuando va al pueblo no presta atención a las muchachitas lindas y eso quiere decir que le pasa algo muy gordo. Y ¿a ti¿te pasa algo?

Sango: No se por qué lo preguntas, yo estoy como siempre.

Kagome: Si, si no fuera porque te pasas el rato mirando a Miroku.

Sango: ...

Sango sabía que su amiga tenía razón. No sabía por qué pero ver al joven Miroku triste le producía mal estar, era como si toda la alegría se hubiera esfumado.

Kagome¿Qué tal si vas a buscar a Miroku e intentas averiguar qué le pasa?

Sango hubiera protestado preguntando por qué tenía que ir ella pero el estado de su amigo le preocupaba mucho y sin decir nada más se fue en busca de Miroku.

Cuando Kagome vio que su amiga ya se había ido fue donde estaba Inuyasha, pensaba que con un poco de suerte él sabría algo del tema.

Inuyasha desde que Miroku se había ido se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Podía entender a la perfección lo que le había dicho su amigo, de hecho a él le pasaba igual con Kagome, pero le dolía ver a su amigo tan hundido.

Kagome: Inuyasha¿tu sabes qué le pasa a Miroku?

Inuyasha miró a la joven preocupada y tras pensarlo un rato decidió que no pasaba nada por contarle la verdad.

Inuyasha: Parece ser que Miroku se ha enamorado de Sango.

* * *

Sango fue corriendo al pueblo. Cuando llegó, empezó a buscar a Miroku por todas partes. Fue preguntando a la gente que se encontraba si lo habían visto pero nadie sabía nada de él y los que le habían visto dijeron que iba sin rumbo y no sabían a donde iba. De repente una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

Miroku¿Me estás buscando?

Sango se giró algo más contenta de haber encontrado a su amigo. Aunque cuando se giró vio a una cara fingiendo estar contenta, se notaba que Miroku no estaba bien, en realidad parecía que estaba triste lo que deprimió mucho a Sango.

Sango: Si... ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Miroku: Con mucho gusto.

Sango y Miroku empezaron a andar.

Sango: Miroku, últimamente te notamos como un poco apagado ¿te sucede algo? Ya se que quizás yo no soy la persona más indicada para preguntártelo pero por favor si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo.

Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sango se preocupaba por él, o quizás es que su amigo Inuyasha le había pedido a ella que hablara con él? Quiso saber cual de las dos posibilidades era la verdadera y antes de decirle cualquier otra cosa le dijo:

Miroku¿Estáis preocupados por mí?

Sango se quedo sorprendida de que le hiciera esta pregunta, ella no quería que su amigo supiera que estaba preocupada de hecho siempre lo trataba duramente, pero en esta ocasión tuvo el deseo de que él supiera la verdad.

Sango: Claro que sí, Kagome e Inuyasha están preocupados...

Miroku analizó bien esas palabras... Kagome e Inuyasha...

Sango: ... y... y yo también estoy MUY preocupada...

¿Lo había oído bien¿había dicho que estaba muy preocupada? Eso sorprendió al joven Miroku pero a la vez le alegró.

Miroku: Tranquila no tienes porque preocuparte, no me pasa nada, estos días estaba un poco pensativo porque hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de Naraku.

Sango¿seguro que sólo es eso?

Miroku: si, no te preocupes

Sango tenía la extraña sensación de que Miroku no había sido del todo sincero pero si él insistía en que no le pasaba nada más le iba a creer.

Desde aquel momento no dijeron nada más. Fueron andando hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, en un extenso campo. Entonces Sango cuando iba distraída en sus pensamientos tropezó con una piedra y se iba a caer al suelo pero antes Miroku la cogió del brazo empujándola contra él y la agarró con el otro brazo por la cintura. Sango al darse cuenta de cómo Miroku la cogía quiso salir de entre sus brazos pero antes Miroku le dijo:

Miroku: Por favor, déjame abrazarte un rato más. Luego si quieres puedes pegarme o hacer lo que quieras.

Cuando Miroku acabó de decir estas palabras apretó aun más el cuerpo de Sango entre sus brazos.

Sango estaba consternada. ¿Qué quería decir Miroku con esas palabras? Y ¿por qué su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte?

Cuando pasó un rato con los cuerpos bien pegados Miroku se acercó a su oreja.

Miroku: Sango, tu me... ¿tu me odias?

Esto acabo de desorientar a Sango. ¿Qué le pasaba a Miroku? Primero les hacía preocupar a todos con ese rostro triste y pensativo, luego la abrazaba de aquel modo ¿y ahora le preguntaba si le odiaba? Y lo que más vueltas le daba a la cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella?

Todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos hicieron que Sango no pudiera seguir al lado de Miroku. Necesitaba estar sola y ponerlo todo en orden. Así que notando como Miroku dejaba de estrecharle tanto entre sus brazos debido a que ella no respondía aprovechó para salir y sin mirarle a la cara le habló.

Sango: Discúlpeme monje Miroku yo...

Y antes de continuar la frase se fue corriendo.

Miroku se quedó hecho pedazos. ¿Qué había hecho? Primero abrazando a Sango y luego preguntándole si le odiaba. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? La había puesto en una situación incomoda y por su rostro notó como se había puesto triste. Ya sabía que Sango le odiaba y si hubiera habido la posibilidad de que no lo odiara con estos actos recién hechos seguro que ahora lo odiaba profundamente. Por eso no era un hombre apropiado para ella ¿cómo podría serlo si no conseguía hacerla feliz?

Miroku no sabía que hacer. Volver a la cabaña parecía lo más sensato pero ¿qué cara pondría cuando se encontrara con Sango?

Sango se fue corriendo hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña pero se ocultó entre unos árboles para poder pensar mejor. No quería encontrarse con nadie. Realmente a Miroku le pasaba algo que no quería contarle pero eso ya podría averiguarlo más adelante, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era saber que le pasaba a ella. ¿Por qué la mirada triste de Miroku la entristecía tanto? Y ¿Por qué su corazón latió tan rápido cuando el joven Miroku la abrazó? Poco a poco se fue calmando y tuvo respuestas a esas preguntas. La mirada triste de Miroku la entristecía, al igual que Kagome e Inuyasha, porque eran amigos y, su corazón latió tan rápido porque segundos antes había estado a punto de caerse y era la primera vez que la abrazaba un chico de ese modo. Sango se repitió varias veces estas frases para poderse convencer a ella misma. No estaba muy segura de que todo terminara ahí pero era lo mejor que podía pensar.

Cuando ya se encontró mejor salió de su escondite y fue a la cabaña. Dentro estaban Inuyasha y Kagome esperando la llegada de los dos jóvenes y Shippo y Kirara durmiendo en un rincón.

Kagome¡Sango! Ya nos estabas preocupando¿encontraste a Miroku en el pueblo?

Sango: Si Kagome, lo encontré y paseamos un poco. Me contó que el motivo por el que estaba tan pensativo era que le preocupaba las pocas noticias que tenemos de Naraku.

Kagome¿Y nada más?

Sango: Él dijo que no le pasaba nada más.

Al cabo de poco tiempo Miroku regresó a la cabaña y no hubo más incidentes.

* * *

Continuará 


	2. Chapter 2

_n/a: Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de este fanfic, perdonen la tardanza. Espero que les guste y que no se olviden de dejar review!_

**Aoki Mind**: me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por dejar un review! Espero que este capítulo te guste... poco a poco salen los sentimientos de cada personaje.

**pili-chan**: Gracias! si no fuera por tu ayuda quizás no habría publicado nunca! Muchisimas gracias!

_ATENCIÓN: _Este_ cap. queda cortado en el peor momento, no me maten, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo en un momento interesante. Procurare poner la conti pronto '_

* * *

¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?

**Cap. 2**

Todos hacían como si no hubiera pasado ni pasara nada pero en realidad todos estaban preocupados por los movimientos de los demás. Miroku al notar a Sango un poco tensa decidió que tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que sucedió. Así que un día Miroku se acercó a Sango que acariciaba a Kirara.

Miroku: Sango ¿te importaría venir un momento conmigo?

Sango: No, claro...

Miroku guió a Sango a un lugar un poco apartado de la cabaña y de espaldas a ella empezó a hablar.

Miroku: Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió ese día...

Sango iba a protestar pero antes Miroku le hizo un gesto para que esperara a que terminara de hablar él.

Miroku: la verdad no se que me paso y tampoco sabía lo que hacía. Quiero pedirte perdón por si te hice daño y... creo que es mejor que lo olvides todo...

Sango recibió estas palabras como un fuerte golpe que la sacudió y provocó que su corazón se encogiera de tal manera que le dolía y le resultaba difícil respirar.

Sango¿ol-olvidarlo¿cómo quieres que lo olvide¿es que no significó nada para ti?

Sango se sorprendió de que estas palabras salieran de su boca. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿qué es lo que le pasaba¿por qué le dolía tanto las palabras de Miroku¿a caso ella quería que aquello significara para a ese chico tanto como a ella?

Miroku se quedó trastornado al oír lo que dijo Sango. ¿a que se refería? Sin pensarlo más se giró para poder ver el rostro de esa chica que tanto lograba alterar su corazón. Pero lo que vio le dolió más, Sango estaba llorando.

Cuando Sango se dio cuenta de que Miroku se había girado y la estaba viendo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, sólo tuvo ganas de hacer una cosa, salir corriendo. No quería que Miroku la viera llorando, que la viera débil o que tuviera pena de ella, así que se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras corría Sango iba pensado en todos los cambios que sucedían en su interior. ¿Por qué le dolió tanto las palabras de Miroku? Y también pensaba qua había sido muy tonta de pensar que aquel abrazo podría significar algo para Miroku. Seguro que no significaba nada para él, tan solo había querido burlarse de ella o simplemente su instinto pervertido le había hecho abrazarla.

Mientras, Miroku no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que es lo que sentía Sango ni que había querido decir con esas palabras, sólo sabía que quería a Sango, esa muchacha conseguía ocupar todos sus pensamientos y verla llorar le hacía sentir miserable, le dolía mucho, tanto que sólo deseaba abrazarla para poder calmar su dolor. Sin darse cuenta Miroku se puso a correr detrás de Sango y logró alcanzarla rápidamente. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella cogió su mano obligándola a pararse. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada. Miroku todavía agarraba la mano de Sango para que no se le escapara.

Miroku: oye Sango...

Sango¡Déjame!

Miroku: pero...

Sango¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

Al terminar de decir esto, con la mano que tenía libre abofeteó la mejilla de Miroku. Éste la dejó y la mano con la que la había sujetado se fue directa a su mejilla.

Sango: por qué... ¿por qué me haces esto! Yo... yo no soy como las otras chicas que has conocido. Ya sé que para ti un abrazo no significa nada, y seguramente esa vez que me abrazaste lo hiciste como con todas las otras, pero para mí si que significó algo, era la primera vez que un chico me abrazaba.

Sango había empezado a chillar, y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. No sabía por qué decía todo eso ni por qué le afectaba tanto, pero cuando empezó a hablar las palabras salían solas y comprendió que eso era lo que realmente sentía su corazón.

Cuando Sango se hubo calmado un poco y recuperado el aliento, bajó la cabeza y continuo hablando.

Sango: Aunque sabía que para ti no significaría nada, tenía la esperanza de que no me vieras como a una chica más, quería que tus ojos me vieran como alguien especial, como tu amiga, como una mujer... Pero esta claro que tus ojos sólo ven a rostros lindos y compañías agradables para pasar el rato...

Miroku¡Eso no es verdad!

Continuará

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí. Sé que es muy corto, pero... espero que les guste igualmente._

_Sayonara y Besos!_

_Arisa_


	3. Chapter 3

_n/a: bueno como el capítulo anterior lo corte dejándoos con intriga, publicaré ya la conti. No se si les gustará pero espero que si..._

_Quiero agradecersus reviews a:_

**Aome**

**Sango-Chan9****5**

**Akiko Inihara**

_Y también a todas las personas que leen el fanfic aunque no hayan dejado review._

_Mejor me callo y les dejo leer el capítulo 3._

* * *

¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú? 

**Cap. 3**

"_Miroku¡Eso no es verdad!"_

Miroku estaba muy enojado. Lo que decía Sango no era verdad. Para él aquel abrazo significó mucho y veía a Sango como la mujer más bella de todas, la quería y que ella le dijera esas palabras le dolía mucho.

Sango: A si que no es verdad, y ¿me puedes decir en que parte me equivoco?

Para Miroku eso ya fue demasiado, necesitaba demostrarle hasta que punto la quería, no pudo reprimir más las ganas de estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Así que sin pensarlo más cogió a Sango y la beso. Fue un beso apasionado por parte de Miroku, un intento desesperado de que Sango entendiera hasta que punto la quería. Cuando por fin Sango consiguió separarse del beso, le miro a los ojos con una cara triste y llorosa.

Sango¿Ya te estas burlando otra vez de mí...?

Miroku la abrazó con más fuerza.

Miroku: No me estaba burlando de ti, Sango, ni ahora, ni antes, ni jamás... yo te quiero Sango... te quiero tanto que verte triste me hace sentir como si muriera... mis ojos, mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo, todo yo, sólo te ven a ti, sólo te sienten a ti, sólo a ti ... me gustas mucho y te quiero...

* * *

Kagome: Entonces ¿Miroku se te declaró? 

Sango algo sonrojada: si...

Kagome¿y que le dijiste?

Sango: no le dije nada...

Kagome¡cómo! Pero Sango has perdido una oportunidad perfecta, ya me gustaría estar en tu situación con Inuyasha¿acaso no te gusta el monje Miroku?

Sango: Kagome sabes perfectamente que me gusta, aunque sea un pervertido y un degenerado, me gusta mucho, pero...

Kagome¿pero...?

Sango: es que no se que debo hacer Kagome... Miroku me gusta mucho, pero ¿y si de aquí a dos días se olvida de mí? Ya sabes como es y a la mínima se irá con otra muchacha...

Kagome: Podría ser, pero no lo creo... Desde que le gustas a Miroku a dejado de prestar atención a las muchachas del pueblo... ¿no crees que está intentando cambiar por ti?

Sango: Quizás tengas razón... pero de todas formas no es momento de pensar en amoríos... primero hay que conseguir los fragmentos de la perla y luego vencer a Naraku...

Kagome: ...oye Sango, no estarás huyendo ¿verdad?

Sango¿huir? No, no es eso...

Kagome¡Oh! Claro que lo es. Tienes miedo, seguramente es la primera vez que te gusta un chico y no sabes que hacer, y es normal, no debes avergonzarte por tener miedo... pero tranquila, si no le dices a Miroku que sientes por él quizás no te lo perdones nunca... ya sé que no es fácil, pero debes decírselo... piensa en lo contento que se pondrá...

Sango estuvo un rato pensando en las palabras de Kagome. Era verdad, sentía que tenía miedo pero no había excusa posible para impedir que le dijera a Miroku lo que sentía por él.

Sango: Gracias Kagome... Me alegro tanto de tener una amiga tan buena como tu...

Dicho esto las dos amigas se abrazaron.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Sango no encontró ningún momento para decirle a Miroku que le gustaba. 

Hasta que un día estaban ella y Miroku andando por el pueblo.

Sango: esto... Miroku...

Miroku la mira y con una sonrisa¿si?

Sango se sonroja un poco, por dios que guapo que era Miroku ¿cómo es que no se había fijado hasta ahora: pues... veras...

Pero Sango se ve interrumpida por un grito de alguien del pueblo que no estaba muy lejos.

Miroku¡Vamos a ver que ha pasado!

Sango: De acuerdo.

Y se fueron los dos corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Un demonio del bosque, bastante grande y de un aspecto para nada agradable, había llegado hasta el pueblo destruyendo algunas casas y cosechas. Tenía a una niña asustada y llorando es su mano y parecía que tenía intención de llevársela y comérsela.

Madre¡Mi hija¡Salven a mi hija!

La pobre mujer estaba llorando desesperadamente. Miroku no sabía que hacer. No podía usar la kaazana porque también se tragaría a la niña y Sango iba sin sus armas de lucha. Decidió acercarse al demonio y utilizar uno de sus conjuros. Logró que el demonio soltara la niña que Sango cogió rápidamente antes de que cayera al suelo y fue a entregársela a su madre. Cuando se giro para regresar junto a Miroku, vio como el demonio lo atacaba, él no pudo protegerse, y le arañó el brazo y pecho izquierdo. De las heridas comenzó a brotar sangre incesantemente.

Cuando el demonio intentó volver a golpear a Miroku para rematarlo, aparecieron Kagome e Inuyasha que, con un ataque de su espada, mató al demonio.

Sango se acercó a Miroku, que yacía en el suelo por culpa del veneno que contenían las garras del demonio, que fue introducido en su cuerpo a través de la herida. Se arrodilla junto a él. Con un brazo lo abraza por la espalda incorporándolo un poco para que su cabeza no toque al suelo. La otra mano, sin querer, la pone en su pecho cerca de la herida, manchándosela de sangre. Sango estaba consternada, tan afectada que no podía expresar su dolor mediante el llanto, con el rostro triste. No conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna. Por fin con la voz quebrada y en un susurro hablo.

Sango: Miro...ku ¿es-estás bien?

Miroku, forzándose por mostrar una sonrisa al ver el rostro triste y preocupado de Sango. Ante esto Sango derramó una primera lágrima de sus ojos que precedería al llanto: Mi querida Sango... no llores... estoy...

Entonces Miroku perdió el conocimiento sin poder terminar la frase. La fiebre le había subido debido al veneno, que también había agotado su fuerza.

Kagome viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba decidió ser ella actuará.

Kagome: Sango, debemos llevar a Miroku a la cabaña de Kaede lo antes posible... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: De acuerdo, Kagome – Cogió a Miroku de los brazos de Sango y se fue rápidamente pero con cuidado a la cabaña de Kaede.

Kagome: Sango, vamos...

Kagome ayudó a Sango a levantarse y se fueron juntas siguiendo a Inuyasha. Sango seguía en el mismo estado o peor que antes. Las imágenes de lo sucedido no paraban de pasar por su mente y las dudas y pensamientos se amontonaban junto con innumerables preguntas que no paraba de hacerse.

Continuará

* * *

_El capítulo 4 tardará un poco más de lo normal en publicarlo, perdonen!_


	4. Chapter 4

n/a: Holaaaaa! Me retrase un poco pero ya esta terminada la conti!

Gracias por leeros mi fanfic y tambien por dejar reviews:

**Akiko Inihara**

**Sango-chan95**

Como siempre decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Ahora les dejo con el fic, que lo disfruten!

* * *

**¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?**

**Cap. 4**

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Kagome y Kaede le curaron las heridas y le neutralizaron el veneno con medicinas de las dos épocas. Miroku permaneció tres días inconsciente. Durante esos días, Sango estaba todo el tiempo que podía junto a él, pero cuando despertó, rara vez iba a verle, y si lo hacía siempre iba acompañada. Durante los días siguientes fueron Kagome, Kaede y el pequeño Shippo los que lo cuidaron. Y como cada mañana, ellos tres fueron a despertarlo para ver como estaba.

Kagome: Miroku¿cómo te encuentra hoy?

Miroku: Muy bien, gracias.

Kaede, cuando acaba de revisar las heridas de Miroku: Estas heridas están sanando muy bien, pronto podrá levantarse.

Shippo¡Qué bien!

Miroku, con una sonrisa: Sí... esto... ¿podrían traerme el desayuno? Me muero de hambre.

Kagome¡Claro! Ahora volvemos.

Miroku, cuando los tres ya salían de la habitación¡Señorita Kagome¿Puede quedarse un momento, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Shippo: Yo también quiero quedarme.

Kaede: Venga pequeño, necesito que me ayudes.

Shippo, un poco enojado: No soy pequeño...

Kagome: Si ayudas a la señora Kaede, luego te daré unas chocolatinas.

Shippo, los ojos le brillan¿De verdad¡Vamos Kaede!

Kaede y Shippo, se fueron a prepararle el desayuno a Miroku.

Kagome: y bien Miroku¿de qué querías hablarme?

Miroku: Es sobre Sango...

Kagome: Me lo imaginaba.

Miroku: Desde el accidente que no es la misma... su mirar ya no es cálido y casi siempre ausente, su rostro muchas veces está sin expresión, sólo cuando le hablamos muestra una sonrisa forzada, me vuelve a llamar Excelencia y me trata como si fuera un desconocido... y tiene poco interés en saber de mi estado...

Kagome: Tienes razón en casi todo... no ha hablado conmigo y no me ha explicado el por qué de su cambio, pero la he estado observando... tienes que saber que en los días que estuviste inconsciente, ella estuvo todo el rato a tu lado y su llanto fue disminuyendo al paso de los días pero siempre estaba presente, sólo cesó cuando te despertaste... La única persona que puede conseguir que vuelva a ser la misma eres tú, Miroku... Trátala con cuidado por favor.

Dicho esto se fue de la cámara dejando a Miroku sin palabras, pensando...

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Miroku ya se encontraba perfectamente. Aún no había hablado con Sango, prefirió esperar a estar bien por si tenía que evitar algún golpe. 

Se encontraban todos menos Kaede comiendo en la cabaña.

Shippo¡Qué bien Miroku que ya no te duela nada!

Miroku sonriendo: Sí, se nota que he tenido un buen enfermero cuidándome.

Shippo¡Lo has escuchado Kagome!

Kagome: Sí Shippo, te portaste muy bien – Shippo la miraba con carita de niño bueno esperando algo – Tranquilo, luego te daré los caramelos que te mereces.

Shippo¡Bien!

Miroku miraba todo el rato a Sango. En una ocasión, mientras comían, sus miradas habían coincidido, perdiéndose el uno en los ojos del otro y en cuando Miroku le regaló una dulce sonrisa, Sango desvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco. Su estado no había cambiado mucho, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse cuando él la miraba. Se hizo silencio hasta que acabaron de comer.

Kagome: Esto... chicos... les tengo que decir una cosa.

Inuyasha¿Qué pasa Kagome? No nos irás a decir que te vas a tu época por un tiempo, cosa que retrasaría aún más – mirada asesina a Miroku – la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Kagome: je jejeje _"esto no acabará bien..."_

Inuyasha¿A que viene esa risita¡Kagome!

Kagome: Tal como dijiste, tengo que ir a mi época para hacer los exámenes, entre otras cosas. No se cuando podré volver, pero no creo que esté más de 15 o 20 días.

Inuyasha, se había levantado por el enfado¡15 o 20 días¡Estas loca Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha... ¡OSUWARI!

Ya saben que viene

Miroku: Espero que le vayan bien los exámenes.

Kagome: Gracias. Supongo que Inuyasha vendrá conmigo para vigilarme...

Inuyasha: No lo dudes

Kagome ignorando el comentario de Inuyasha: así que se quedaran solos y no se si es lo más seguro...

Sango: No pasa nada Kagome, Excelencia, Shippo y yo sabemos cuidar de nosotros. Estaremos bien.

Unas muchachas del pueblo se habían acercado hasta la cabaña.

Chicas¡Hola su Excelencia!

Miroku¡Que agradable sorpresa! Me pregunto que harán aquí un grupo de muchachas tan bellas.

Todas las muchachas se sonrojaron un poco.

Chica 1: Jejejeje, vinimos a preguntarle si quería venir con nosotras

Miroku: Es un placer para mí, ya lo saben...

Para entonces Sango se había levantado y salía de la cabaña dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Kagome iba a replicar por la actitud del monje: Monje Miroku

Miroku sin prestar atención a Kagome si al hecho de que Sango se fuera sola, entre triste y enfadada: Sí, sería un placer, sin embargo, no puedo acompañarlas. Lo siento.

Chica 2: Oh no se preocupe Excelencia, otra vez será – Y el grupo de muchachas se fue.

Kagome iba a volver a hablar con Miroku pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.

Inuyasha¿Se puede saber a qué estas jugando¡Estás haciendo sufrir a Sango!

Miroku: Chicos confiad en mí. Lograré que Sango vuelva a ser como la de antes.

Dicho esto se fue siguiendo el camino de Sango.

Inuyasha: Oye Kagome, crees que debe... ¿Kagome¿Dónde estás?

Shippo: Perro tonto¿te vas a quedar ahí parado mucho tiempo? – Kagome y Shippo habían ido silenciosamente por donde se fue Miroku.

Inuyasha¿Qué me has dicho?

Kagome: ssshhh, no habléis tan fuerte...

Sango estaba de pie delante del lago y de vez en cuando tiraba alguna piedra con fuerza en él. Miroku se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su lado. Kagome, Shippo y Inuyasha estaban escondidos tras una pequeña loma espiando a la pareja.

Inuyasha: Kagome¿crees que hacemos bien espiándolos?

Kagome: Más que espiarlos yo diría observarlos. Estoy preocupada y necesito saber como se las hará Miroku para solucionar esto.

Shippo: Y tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Kagome: Exacto.

Inuyasha: O sea que los "observamos" más para nuestro bien que por ellos.

Volviendo con Sango y Miroku

Miroku se acercó a Sango hasta quedar a sus espaldas en silencio. Sango advirtió su presencia y sin moverse decidió romper ese silencio.

Sango¿Qué hace aquí su Excelencia¿No se supone que debería estar paseando con esas muchachas del pueblo?

Miroku se acercó más a Sango para susurrarle a su oído: Sabes de sobras que prefiero mil veces más estar contigo.

Sango quedándose sin palabras, sólo pronunciando un tímido: Su Excelencia... – Entonces sintió la mano de cierto houshi hentai tocaba su trasero – ¡AAAHHH¡MALDITO HENTAI!

Mientras decía estas palabras se giró para poder abofetear a ese que se atrevía a sobrepasarse con ella.

Pero lo que vino después la sorprendió todavía más. Miroku se frotaba con la mano su mejilla afectada por la cachetada y mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

Miroku¡Ah, como echaba de menos esto! Aunque te pasaste un poco esta vez.

Sango sonrió un poco por el comentario de Miroku: Tonto... – Y volvió a girarse mirando hacia el lago.

En el escondite

Inuyasha¡Ese Monje! Deberíamos ir a separarlos antes que lo estropeé todo más.

Kagome: Espera y mira Inuyasha. Creo que Miroku lo está consiguiendo, o como mínimo sucede todo tal y como lo tenía pensado.

Inuyasha¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Kagome: No sé qué le estará diciendo Miroku a Sango y sus maneras no me parecen las más correctas, pero aun así¡ha conseguido que Sango estuviera más relajada y hasta que sonriera! Algo que ni tú ni yo hemos conseguido en este tiempo.

En el lago

Miroku se puso a su lado.

Miroku¿Tú confías en mí, Sango?

Sango¿Eh¡Oh! Pues... Sí, claro que confío en usted, su Excelencia.

Miroku: Entonces me contarás que te pasa.

Sango¿A qué se refiere? Yo estoy como siempre... y en caso de que me pasara algo, creo que no sería de su incumbencia.

Miroku: Ya. Bueno, si es así, creo que es el mejor momento para que me contestes a algo.

Sango: No sé de qué habla.

Miroku: Sango, quiero saber qué sientes tú por mí.

Sango había intentado que sus respuestas fueran frías, pero ahora no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa¿qué le diría? Hace tan solo unos días, sabía perfectamente qué responderle, pero ahora no estaba nada segura.

Miroku un poco duro: Contéstame.

Sango: Yo... no sé... – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Miroku la abraza y con su tono dulce de voz: Tranquila... no hace falta que llores por un tipo como yo... si no sientes nada por mí no te preocupes, no estás obligada...

Sango con un poco de desesperación en su voz y llorando con más fuerza¡Es que no lo entiendes! – Le da un rápido beso en sus labios – Tu me gustas pero tengo miedo... no podría soportar perder a otro ser querido... no podría

Miroku: Todo el mundo tiene miedo a perder algo que quiere, pero ¿qué quieres hacer¿Quedarte sola toda la vida? Yo creo que es mejor aprovechar lo que tienes en su momento. Pero si prefieres quedarte sola, si no te importa perderme ahora, no insistiré más y me iré de tu lado.

Soltó a Sango y se giró camino a la cabaña.

Miroku: O pensándolo mejor ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo si no puedo estar a tu lado...? Si me tirara al lago¿vendrías a recatarme? – Y dicho esto se tiró al lago, dejándose caer y perdiéndose en las profundidades.

Escondite

Kagome: Inuyasha, en caso de que Sango no vaya a sacarlo de ahí, prepárate para ir lo más rápido posible.

Inuyasha¿Pero cuanto tiempo esperamos? Sango aún no se ha tirado, si no lo hace pronto ese tonto se podría ahogar.

Shippo¡Mirad! Si está escondido detrás de esos arbustos.

En el lago

Sango¡Miroku!

Continuará

* * *

Antes de nada una aclaración, Miroku después de tirarse al lago va nadando hasta la orilla, donde Sango no le ve, y se esconde detras de unos arbustos. Sango se piensa que sigue en el agua y Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo si que saben que esta bien. 

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy bastante satisfecha. Para el capítulo 5 aun queda mucho tiempo, pero no se olviden de dejar reviews! Que así me animo a continuar.

Sayonara y Besos!

Arisa


	5. Chapter 5

n/a: Ya tengo el capítulo 5, este y el siguiente serán cortos porque en realidad juntos formarían uno, pero como tenía muchas ganas de publicar este trozo para saber su opinión y no tenía el otro aún lo dejé así. Personalmente me gusta como me quedó, quizás alguien pensará que es un poco cursi... que lo diga sin remordimientos, me encatará saber que les pareció.

Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?

**Cap. 5**

* * *

_Sango¡Miroku!_

* * *

Sango: Excelencia no me haga esto... ¡Ah! Seguro que es una de sus bromas... Venga le he descubierto¡salga de donde esté!... Esto no tiene gracia...

Sus nervios iban aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba. Primero había intentado convencerse de que todo era una farsa, pero al no haber ningún sonido de respuesta ni movimiento alguno empezó a impacientarse más. ¿Y si realmente Miroku tenía toda intención de ahogarse¿Otra vez dejaría que pudiera morir por no ir a ayudarle? Mientras estas preguntas corrían por su mente, su llanto iba creciendo. Hasta que tomó una decisión y se tiró al lago para salvarle.

Dentro del agua buscó el cuerpo de Miroku sin resultado y cuando sus pulmones le pidieron oxigeno salió a la superficie.

Sango¿Excelencia dónde está?... De acuerdo haré lo que me pida, le diré lo que siento por usted, superaré mis temores¡lo que sea! Pero no se ahogue... no me deje sola... por favor... ¡Miroku! – sus lágrimas se unían al agua del lago, no sabía que hacer, el hecho de pensar volver a quedarse sola la atemorizaba...

Miroku al oír las palabras y suplicas de Sango salió de su escondite y se dirigió hasta quedarse en la orilla, delante de Sango que al tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta. Le había dolido mucho ver a Sango tan desesperada y ver tantas lágrimas procedentes de tan lindos ojos. Pero sabía que ahora todo estaría bien.

Miroku¿En serio creías que habría intentado suicidarme sin saber del cierto que irías a salvarme?

Sango abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y vio al monje Miroku, ahí en la orilla como si no pasara nada¿y qué era eso que le estaba diciendo¿había hecho todo eso para divertirse un rato¿es que no veía que la había hecho sufrir mucho? Una pequeña venita de enojo salía en la frente de Sango, pero esta vez no actuaría como siempre golpeándolo, no todavía...

Sango: Así que estuviste a salvo todo el rato...

Miroku: Sí¡pero ahora no te enojes conmigo! Solo lo hice para que tus dudas desaparecieran... – ya temía lo peor, quizá no saliera con vida de esta, pero lo que sucedió después le sorprendió. Sango no parecía enojada, ni tan solo un poco, al contrario lucía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sango: Claro que no me enojo, si le estoy agradecida... anda, ayúdeme a salir...

Los dos extendieron su brazo para darse la mano. En cuanto Sango agarro la mano de Miroku, lo estiró con fuerza provocando que cayera de manera estrepitosa.

Miroku, quien no se esperaba esta reacción salió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo¿A qué ha venido eso ahora?

Sango¿Se lo pasó bien haciéndome sufrir?

Miroku¿Qué¿Crees que me lo pasé bien viendo como la persona a quien quiero apenas me dirigía la palabra, ver su rostro triste y sin esbozar ni una sola sonrisa que no fuera forzada¿Crees que me lo pasé bien viendo sus lágrimas sin poder ir rápidamente a abrazarla?

Sango se fue acercando a Miroku. Quizás si que ella había sufrido por culpa de esa escenita, pero por su culpa él había pasado por otro tormento, y aunque fuera de esa manera un sentimiento de calor y felicidad corría por su cuerpo, por fin se sentía capaz de querer.

Sango tocando una mejilla de Miroku: lo siento...

Miroku: si lo sientes hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mí.

Sango¿Cuál?

Miroku: antes dijiste exactamente "De acuerdo haré lo que me pida, le diré lo que siento por usted, superaré mis temores¡lo que sea!" y bien, podrías empezar por decir lo que sientes por mí.

Sango se dio la vuelta sonrojada¡que vergüenza! En ese momento las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, pero ahora no le parecía tan fácil, claro que había decidido estar con Miroku pero...

Sango intentando hacer la voz clara, mostrando indiferencia: No sé que quiere que le diga... tampoco tiene que tomarse en serio todo lo que dije antes, entre los nervios y todo no sabía que me decía...

Miroku tomó a Sango y la hizo girar de nuevo hasta quedar uno enfrente del otro y acercó su boca a una de sus orejas.

Miroku, susurrando: quiero que me digas – un breve silencio y poniendo voz más seductora aún – que te mueres de ganas por besar mis labios...

Sango quedó extasiada tras sentir su voz diciendo algo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón hacía ya bastante tiempo. Así que su cuerpo reaccionó solo ante el impulso, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera a pensárselo una vez y besó a esos labios que tanto ansió con fervor y pasión.

Tras la loma

Kagome puso su mano ante los ojos de Shippo. Había quedado tan emocionada... no sabía que es lo que se habrían dicho la pareja de amantes, pero sus movimientos y ese beso tan apasionado que Sango había iniciado le demostraban que todo debió ser tan romántico... como le gustaría que Inuyasha la incitara de esa manera a bersarlo...

Kagome suspira: aahh... bueno creo que será mejor irse. Se ve perfectamente que Sango ya está bien y nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a espiar en su intimidad.

Inuyasha: Ese houshi¿no podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera para que Sango no sufriera tanto?

Kagome: Que más quisiera yo que una persona me hiciera sufrir de esa manera tan romántica...

Inuyasha¿Eing¿A qué te refieres?

Kagome: nada... olvídalo

Y los tres se fueron de regreso a la cabaña para esperar a la pareja.

En el lago

Dado que Sango se lanzó tan repentinamente sobre Miroku los dos se fueron sumergiendo en el lago porque estaban separados de la orilla y allí la profundidad era mayor. Aún así siguieron unidos por ese beso. Sango pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Miroku y él la abrazó por la cintura. Al poco rato salieron en busca de aire, sin dejar de abrazarse y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Miroku: Eso no ha estado nada mal, aunque me gustaría oír un "te quiero" de tus labios.

Sango: Excelencia...

Miroku: No, no, no. Mi nombre es Miroku, y si vuelves a decirme "Excelencia" tendré que tomar medidas.

Sango: Jejeje hecho, pero tú tendrás que prometerme que no cortejarás a ninguna otra muchacha.

Miroku: Aunque lo hiciera mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

Sango: Miroku, te quiero.

Esta vez fue Miroku quien inició el beso, pero más corto y dulce.

Miroku: Yo también.

Continuará

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n dejen reviews!

Sayonara y Besos!

Arisa


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de tanto tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo¿pensaron que se habrían librado de mi? Pues no, se que me tardé mucho , pero hasta que este fic no llegue a su fin no dejaré de escribir (se me estan pegando las costumbres de pilika y vane, jeje es broma ;P)

Debo daros las gracias pili-chan y vane-chan, aunque quizás no lo sepáis me habéis animado mucho a seguir, me alegro muchísimo de teneros como amigas -

Vane perdoname por no felicitarte en tu aniversario u.u para que me disculpes te dedico este fic. Lo siento mucho, para el proximo año te felicitaré cuando toca >.

Gracias por dejar review en el anterior cap a:

**Sango683**

**Akiko Inihara**

**Kari Tsukiyono Kon**

* * *

¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú? 

Cap. 6

* * *

Tras pasar un rato más en el lago, donde reinaba una atmósfera romántica entre besos, te quieros, caricias y abrazos, los dos muchachos decidieron volver a la cabaña, entre otras cosas, para secar su ropa. Al entrar se encontraron con una escena curiosa, Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirada picarona hacia la pareja, Shippo un poco decepcionado y molesto porque Kagome no le dejo ver la parte más interesante e Inuyasha mostrando múltiples caras de felicidad, por Sango, de enojo hacia Miroku, por haberla hecho sufrir, de preocupación y de confusión, por las palabras de Kagome. 

Sango: -¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasó aquí?

Shippo: -Pues...

Kagome tapó rápidamente la boca de Shippo para que no pudiera decir nada que los pusiera en un dilema y contestó por él.

Kagome: -Pues nada... jejeje¿y a vosotros?

Miroku: -Ya está todo solucionado.

Sango: -No me digan que lo teníais todo preparado...

Kagome: -No exactamente... pero alguien tenía que hacer algo... Juro que yo no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de Miroku...

Sango: -Pero si no sabes lo que pasó – empezaba a desconfiar.

Kagome: -Claro, claro que no tengo ni idea, sólo lo decía por si acaso había hecho algo que no fue de tu agrado, jejeje – con gotitas en la frente. – ¿Habéis cenado? Os dejamos la cena hecha.

Miroku: -Mmmm muchas gracias, tengo un hambre... – acercándose a Sango y susurrándole para que sólo lo oyera ella – aunque preferiría seguir comiendo tus labios a besos...

Sango se sonroja y lo empuja hacia donde esta la cena: -¡A comer!

Inuyasha seguía ausente, sumergido en sus pensamientos... había una cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Así que decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire y observar las estrellas.

Inuyasha, antes de salir de la cabaña: -Voy a fuera un rato... Sango, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú... – y se fue.

Sango, quedó un poco sorprendida: -Inu... yasha, gracias.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Shippo ya se había ido a dormir junto con Kirara.

Kagome: -Oye Sango¿por qué no vamos un rato a fuera nosotras también? – en voz baja – ¿y me cuentas todo lo que pasó?

Sango: -Esto... vale – levantándose para irse con Kagome – Miroku, ahora volveremos.

Fueron paseando tranquilamente y observando las estrellas, mientras Sango narraba lo sucedido en el lago, con bastante vergüenza, pero delante de la insistencia de su amiga ¿quién podía resistirse?

Sango: -... y entonces dijo que había echado de menos mis cachetadas...

Kagome: -aja – en voz baja – así que eso fue lo que dijo...

Sango: -¿has dicho algo?

Kagome: -nada, nada, sigue...

Sango, siguió narrando los sucesos hasta que Kagome hizo un comentario que le resolvió sus dudas.

Sango: -... me lancé en el lago y luego resultó que él estaba fuera...

Kagome: -bueno si, pero una cosa¿qué te dijo antes de que te lanzaras a besarle?

Sango: -¡Cómo sabes tú eso!

Kagome: -¿eing? "_metí la pata..._"

Sango: -¡Kagome!

Kagome: -está bien¡lo confieso! Estuvimos un rato mirando que pasaba

Sango: -¿Cómo pudisteis...

Kagome: -¡Perdona Sango! Pero estábamos muy preocupados...

Sango un poco enojada...

Kagome: -en cuanto pasó lo del beso nos fuimos, por favor...

Sango: -¿seguro?

Kagome: -venga, dime que te dijo para que lo besaras de esa manera

Sango: -vale, mira lo que pasó fue...

Y le contó todo lo que dijo palabra por palabra y le contó un poco lo que pasó después del beso.

Kagome muy emocionada: -¿en serio sucedió todo eso?

Sango afirma, bastante emocionada también.

Kagome: -me alegro por ti Sango... y ¿qué más pasó?

Se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a las dos muchachas.

Desconocido: -Bueno chicas, creo que ya es hora de que pueda estar a solas con Sango.

Kagome: -Perdona Miroku pero estamos hablando de cosas de chicas...

Sango: -Bueno Kagome, de hecho no hay mucho más que contar...

Kagome miró a la pareja. Los dos se miraban intensamente, como si no hubiera nada más que la persona que tenían delante, y deseaban estar a solas.

Kagome: -Lo entiendo... voy a ver si encuentro a Inuyasha¡nos vemos!

Se retiró del lugar, con una sonrisa por la actitud de sus amigos.

Sango y Miroku anduvieron un poco por el bosque hasta llegar cerca del lago. La vista era preciosa, la noche iluminada por la luna y un millón de estrellas que se veían reflejadas en la superficie del lago. Se sentaron y observaron la noche. Miroku abrazaba a Sango con un brazo y se iban dando tiernos besos. Sango le contó de qué habían estado hablando ella y Kagome y también que los habían estado espiando.

Miroku: -Jajaja, esa Kagome no tiene remedio, y eso que les dije que confiaran en mí.

Sango: -Se veía tan emocionada mientras le contaba lo nuestro... ¿crees que estará bien? Lo digo por su relación con Inuyasha...

Miroku: -sshhh no te preocupes. Inuyasha quiere a Kagome, cuando salga de dudas se lo confesará y entonces Kagome será tan feliz como tu ahora.

Sango: -Estaría bien que aprovechara el tiempo en que Kagome estará en su mundo.

Miroku: -Sí, será la mejor oportunidad que tendrá, espero que vea a tiempo el error de seguir en el pasado.

Se quedaron callados pensando en esa pareja y en como podrían ayudarles.

Sango: -Que noche más hermosa...

Miroku: -No tanto como tú...

Miroku besa a Sango mientras la recuesta en el suelo quedando él encima de ella. Una mano seguía cogiendo a Sango por detrás de su cuello y la otra iba acariciando lentamente la cintura y el muslo de Sango.

A Sango todo aquello le gustaba, pero tenía miedo a que Miroku quisiera seguir hasta la unión. Ella aún no se sentía lista para aquello.

Sango: -Mi... Miroku... yo no... no se si podré...

Miroku: -¿Te molesta?

Sango: -N-no, pero...

Miroku, sonriéndole dulcemente: -Te prometo que no haremos nada que no quieras

Sango sonríe también y siguieron con sus inocentes juegos de besos y caricias.

Después de saborear intensamente los labios y boca de Sango, Miroku pasó a degustar el cuello de esta, dando pequeños mordiscos y provocando en Sango un gran placer desconocido para ella. Sango abrazó a Miroku dando caricias en su espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía esa necesidad, quizás para no permitir que nada se lo llevara de su lado. Le gustaba, esa sensación de ser querida, esas caricias que se lo demostraban, ese amor que nunca había sentido... su corazón latía fuerte, feliz.

Miroku, por su lado, disfrutaba dando esas caricias, el aroma de Sango, las reacciones de su cuerpo al contacto con sus labios, su abrazo insistente que lo hacía sentir protegido... realmente había estado con otras mujeres pero con ninguna había sentido ese sentimiento, el amor que sentían mutuo. Fue recorriendo todo el cuello con sus besos hasta llegar en la parte que la ropa cubría a Sango. Con una manos apartó un poco esas prendas, dejándole así paso hasta su pecho sin descubrirlo del todo y poder seguir besando su piel. También se aventuró, con la misma mano que aparto un poco la prenda acariciar tímidamente el pecho de Sango. Recordaba lo que le había dicho a Sango que no harían nada que ella no quisiera y hacía esfuerzos para mantener su promesa. Los dos parecían estar en un paraíso donde solo importaba la persona que tenían al lado. Aun con esa paz espiritual a Sango le empezó a venir angustia, Miroku había apartado un poco su ropa y de repente algo le imposibilitó de seguir como estaban. Se iba poniendo nerviosa, había roto su abrazo y no sabía como apartar a Miroku. Al no sentir el abrazo de Sango, Miroku se detuvo y la observó. Sango empezaba a tener un sudor frío, mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de miedo. Salió de encima suyo, se sentó a su lado y la cogió en brazos. Calmó su respiración y excitación antes de hablar a Sango, con voz tranquilizadora, tenía miedo de que hubiera hecho algo que causara sufrimiento a Sango.

Miroku: -Sango, mi niña¿qué te sucede?

Sango desde que empezó a tener esa reacción había estado como inconsciente. Al escuchar la voz de Miroku salió del trance y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Sango: -P-perdona... yo...

Miroku: -Perdóname tu Sango, no me di cuenta de que te estaba forzando

Sango: -¡NO! Tu has sido muy dulce... soy yo... seguro que ahora no querrás seguir conmigo...

Miroku: -¡Eso no lo vuelvas a decir nunca¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería? Yo no te podría dejar nunca¿y sabes por qué?

Miroku deja de abrazar a Sango y con una mano levanta su rostro hasta ver sus ojos.

Miroku: -Porque te amo, no lo olvides nunca por favor

Sango se quedó sin palabras, aun sin poder ofrecerle lo que él desea, la amaba, se lo acababa de decir, no la dejaría sola... No sabía como reaccionar, lo quería, lo amaba tanto y algún día se lo demostraría. Besó los labios de Miroku como sello de la promesa que se hacía a ella misma.

Sango: -Gracias.

_Continuará_

* * *

Hasta aquí llego el cap.6 no estaba segura de dejarlo así pero al final me decidí a publicarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review para saber que les pareció. 

Sayonara y Besos!

Arisa


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a __tods__! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hasta me da vergüenza y todo, pero bueno no me voy a rendir y aquí sigo subiendo un nuevo cap. Es bastante corto y será la introducción a la batalla final aunque aun queda bastante para que se acabe (depende de mi estado de animo) He dejado un poco a parte a Sango y Miroku ya que les toca a Inuyasha y Kagome un poco de protagonismo (no esperen mucho)._

_Como el cap es corto voy a contestar los reviews del cap anterior._

**Sango683:**_ Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara tanto el cap 6 y ¿por que no? Tambien me alegro de que fueras a llorar juju quizas sea mala pero me alegro. Eso de siguelo pronto, bueno pido disculpas e intentaré seguir más rápido._

**JESZAS111:**_ Uff que bien que te gustó... Respecto a lo de no avisarte de que escribia un fic... hmm como decirlo, tengo la sensación de que si lo digo a una persona fuera como si le estuviera obligando a leer y yo quiero que sea la persona la que lea el fic sin que se lo diga, pero bueno, espero que no te molestases mucho n.n'_

**rena:**_ Por Inuyahsa no te preocupes, mi intención es que este junto a Kagome y espero que pronto pero hay una cosa que no podré hacer... a mi Kikyo me gusta asi que sintiendolo mucho no podré dejar que quede como una mala persona. Igualmente espero que te guste y dejes más reviews ;)_

**Aiko-Higurashi: **_A mi tambien me encanta Miroku es... es... es tan Miroku! - Espero que este cap tambien te guste y perdona por no seguir muy pronto, jeje. _

**

* * *

**

**¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?**

**Cap. 7**

Empezó a despertarse, sin abrir los ojos, quería seguir estirada. Oía voces de lejos, poco claras, en forma de eco. Se sentía desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado hasta allí. Las voces que escuchaba le eran muy conocidas, sobretodo la que pertenecía al muchacho. Aun con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, intentó recordar lo que hizo antes de desmayarse.

_Flash Back_

Llovía. Llevaba más de cinco días andando por el bosque oscuro sin encontrar la salida.

Se dirigía a su aldea natal, donde esperaba encontrar a Inuyasha y su grupo. Era importante llegar cuanto antes. Naraku estaba planeando atacar pronto y cada día que pasaba su poder aumentaba, y si no se preparaban como era necesario todos acabarían muriendo. Ya debía estar cerca de la aldea, pero no podía más. Estaba agotada, sus serpientes casi no encontraban almas, y en su último encuentro con Naraku gastó mucho poder espiritual y el aire venenoso de éste la había dejado en muy mal estado. La vista se le nublaba y la lluvia dificultaba todavía más su marcha. De repente, oyó que había alguien acercándose tras los arbustos. Preparo su arco y flechas. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Preparada para el ataque, vio a su contrincante. Quizás por la alegría de verlo o por pensar que ya estaba en la aldea, perdió las fuerzas y cayó desmayada. Por fin, después del agotador viaje, estaba en los brazos de ese semidemonio, de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, que tanto había amado.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Se debía encontrar en la vieja cabaña de su familia. El semidemonio debió de llevarla hasta allí. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, esperaba que no mucho pues el tiempo no iba a su favor. Por suerte ya se encontraba bien. Ya no le quedaban restos en el cuerpo de ese aire venenoso que tanto le había afectado hasta perder el conocimiento y había recuperado su fuerza, tanto física como espiritual. Era curioso que, aun estando muerta, ese encuentro con Naraku la hubiera debilitado tanto. Se levantó, se puso sus ropas, ahora secas y limpias, en lugar de esa bata que llevaba y se dirigió a donde provenían las voces.

Inuyasha¿Aun no ha despertado? Vieja Kaede¿seguro que esta bien?

Kaede: Si Inuyasha, y no grites tanto o se despertará, no te preocupes más. Se encuentra bien, seguramente se desmayó de cansancio. Ahora lo mejor es dejar que repose.

Inuyahsa: No se si fiarme de ti¿no estarás perdiendo tus facultades?

Kaede algo indignada: Kagome...

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡Osuwari! – PAF! – No debes ser tan grosero con la gente mayor, es de maleducados, ten un poco de paciencia. Si Kaede pensara que Kikyo no se encuentra bien, no estaría aquí sino cuidándola.

Kikyo: No hará falta Kaede, ya me encuentro perfectamente.

Inuyasha¡Kikyo!

Kikyo: Perdonad que os haya asustado de esta manera, no so preocupéis más por mí.

Kaede: Hermana¿no quieres estar un rato más acostada?

Kikyo: No Kaede. Si me dirigí aquí fue por un propósito claro. Necesito hablar con todos ustedes. Por favor pedir a ese monje y a la exterminadora que se reúnan con nosotros también.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el interior de la cabaña. Shippo estaba con Kirara un poco apartado porque no le habían dejado formar parte de la reunión.

Kaede: Y bien hermana¿que quieres contarnos?

Kikyo: Como deben suponer se trata de Naraku. No hace mucho tuve un encuentro con él y como resultado acabé sin fuerzas en el bosque. Su poder ha aumentado y cada día que pasa aumenta más. Supongo que si no fuera por esa parte de cuerpo del hombre araña me hubiera acabado matando.

Sango: Y según vos ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Porque yo creo que estamos intentando hacer todo lo posible por acabar con él.

Miokru: Sango...

Sango¡Qué! Muchas veces nos hemos dejado la piel luchando y ahora nos viene diciendo que cada vez es más poderoso ¡como si no lo supiéramos!

Kikyo: Tan solo quiero decir, que si lo queremos vencer debemos unir fuerzas.

Kagome¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Kikyo: Que sé que tienen la fuerza necesaria y que, por eso, estoy dispuesta a luchar con ustedes con tal de ver muerto a ese individuo, entrenarnos juntos contra sus armas e ir a la batalla final lo mas pronto posible.

Tras estas palabras todos se quedaron callados pensando. Sango que se había alterado un poco con las palabras de Kikyo ahora se sentía mal por haberle hablado así. Miroku veía el día definitivo más cerca, en parte ansioso y en parte preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder, más bien, por lo que le podría pasar a su amada Sango pues él estaba dispuesto a morir por ella si era necesario. Inuyasha había permanecido callado todo el rato. Saber que ése maldito le había puesto las manos encima a Kikyo le hacía sentir mucha rabia.

Kikyo: Estos días deberíamos pensar detenidamente cómo podemos derrotarlo. Esta claro que nuestra arma más potente es la espada de Inuyasha, pero a la vez ella sola no puede lograr casi ningún efecto sobre su cuerpo. En cambio si consiguiéramos inmovilizarlo, aunque fuera un instante, y luego sumáramos al poder de la espada la fuerza de la flecha de Kagome...

Miroku¿Crees que podríamos...?

Kikyo: No con el poder espiritual que tenemos ahora, pero entrenando... es la mejor opción que tenemos...

Kagome: Yo...

Kikyo¿hmm?

Kagome: Yo mañana debo regresar a mi época...

Kikyo¿Es inevitable?

Kagome: Me temo que si...

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y luego al suelo. Se sentía mal porque ella sería la culpable de retraso de todo el grupo. A más notaba que desde que apareció Kikyo, Inuyasha solo pensaba en ella y de hecho era normal, ella era tan bella, inteligente, tan superior a ella que parecía una niña poniendo obstáculos a todo...

Inuyasha: Cierto, y yo dije que iría con ella.

A Kagome, la voz de Inuyasha le pareció más grave, profunda, pero la tranquilizó ver que no se quejaba como siempre.

Kikyo: Entonces tendría que empezar aumentando mi poder junto con el houshi.

Kagome: No... ¿No os importa que deba marcharme?

Kikyo: Si Inuyasha va contigo y os llevarais al zorrito, podría resultar beneficioso

Miokru: Bien, ahora sólo me queda una pregunta¿por qué has dado por hecho que sería Kagome quien lanzara la flecha en el ataque junto con la espada en lugar de vos?

Dicho esto Miroku miró muy fijamente a Kikyo y ésta a la vez a él.

Kikyo: Je, parece que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba... Estas en lo cierto... Di por hecho que Kagome lanzará la flecha porque ella a luchado más veces con Inuyasha... y ahora debo ir con Kaede.

Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida seguida por su hermana. A la vezse levantó Miroku para detenerle el paso.

Miroku¿En serio crees que lo hará?

Kikyo se quedóen silencioun instante, otra vez con la mirada fija en los ojos de Miroku, meditando la respuesta correcta.

Kikyo: Eso ya lo hablaremos en otro momento...

Y se fue para cumplir, con su hermana, su obligación como sacerdotisa del pueblo.

Inuyasha¿Se puede saber de que hablabaís¿A que vino esas preguntas tuyas¿Quien no hará una cosa?

Miroku: Nada en especial... Sango ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque?

Sango, no muy alegre, más bien preocupada: Esta bien...

Y se fueron los dos juntos.

Inuyasha: Tu has entendido algo, Kagome?

* * *

_No suceden muchas cosas pero espero que les haya gustado este mini-capítulo. Quizás es un poco lioso, con tantos silencios y frases a medias, por eso,q__ualquier duda, queja, o lo que querais decidlo en el review. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Sayonara y Besos_

_**Arisa**_


End file.
